The Haunted Castle
by Jameszchalmers
Summary: a story me and my friend wrote in school hope you enjoy


**The Haunted Castle**

On a sunny morning there were three friends called Graham, Adam and James. Graham was a nervous person because he never stood up for himself apart from when he was with his friends. Adam was the bravest of the three and done anything, and James was the smart one who made all the decisions in the group.

These three friends were walking in the countryside when they suddenly saw a huge castle. The castle was about 60 feet tall and as they got closer they saw two skeletons hanging out of the window by a thick piece of rope.

James and Graham had seconds thoughts about going in the castle but then Adam bribed them money to go into the castle and they both accepted it.

As they stepped into the castle they heard a scream and they gasped. They all realized this was no ordinary castle. This was the castle that was found two years ago by a treasure hunter who went missing and is assumed dead but it is said he still lives as a ghost searching for his treasure that he never found.

But they never believed in ghost stories so they climbed the stairs towards the scream, As soon as they reached the top a ghost appeared in front of them and Graham, James and Adam shrieked with terror. "It must be the treasure hunters ghost" said Graham.

"How dare you enter my castle" the ghost said to Graham in a dreadfully quiet voice. "If you are looking for my treasure i will kill you and your friends this is you're only warning then the ghost vanished. Graham was staring in horror where the ghost had been.

Then Adam asked his two friends "So does anyone want to go look for the treasure?", "Are you crazy?" James shouted at Adam "You cant go search for the treasure here he will kill us all, anyway you do not know what kind of traps he has set here in the castle." "Well hes right about that Adam" Graham said. "What if we kill him first, all the traps must be controlled by his life force because the only reason he is alive is because somebody or something put a life force into the ghosts body" James said. "Ok so how do we kill him?" Graham asked, "Easy we just use this, James held a magic sword which was magic because it was on fire but doesn't burn the person holding it, also the person with the sword cant die, This will be enough to kill the ghost" James said. "If we are going to do this we are going to need a distraction" Graham said, "I'll distract him by running to the end of the hallway and hit him with the electric cable" Adam said. "Alright lets do this but stick to the plan" James said.

For the distraction Adam started taunting the ghost he started shouting "I have your treasure and i am going to throw it into the sea". Then the ghost came shouting at Adam saying "I'll kill you!" then Adam started running to the electric cable, the ghost noticed but it was too late.

When Adam reached it he hit the ghost with the electric cable but as soon as it hit the ghost Adam flew backwards by the force of the impact and Graham ran up to give him first aid which he had in his backpack. While the ghost was screaming in pain James ran up to it and stabbed it though the heat where his life force was.

As soon as James stabbed the ghost a huge blue beam came out of the ghost's mouth and went through the castle. As soon as the blue beam stopped James looked at the ghost's face then the ghost disappeared and James said to himself "I recognize that face."

Graham, Adam and James heard a scream erupting through the castle once again. Then James said to Graham "IM waiting here with Adam while you check it out and shout us if you need any help." As Graham was climbing the stairs he was nervous but he somehow bucked up the courage to go forward and see what the noise was. As Graham went deep into the castle he saw a door where the scream was coming from. As Graham opened the door he saw two skeletons in the room staring at him. They told him where the hidden treasure was but warned him not to take it "We have came here to warn you" said the skeletons, "The people you call friends will betray you, don't go to the treasure or it will change your life forever." Then James and Adam suddenly burst in the room and James shouted "Graham don't believe them its a trap". Then Graham threw the sword at James and James quickly sliced off both of the skeletons heads.

Once the three friends got out of the room Adam shouted "Come on lets find the treasure and get out of this place before we all die!", Graham said to Adam and James "come with me and I will lead you to the treasure."

When Graham and his friends entered the room Graham went to open the treasure but as he did he let out a horrific scream of agony, it was the same scream they heard when the first entered the castle. Graham turned around even though he was in allot of pain, he looked at James and there was an evil smile on James's face he had just stabbed Graham through the heart with the magic sword "Sorry Graham but to open the chest there had to be a sacrifice." James said "come on lets get out of this place for good", then James and Adam left Graham to die in a pool of his own blood with the magic sword still stuck in his heart.

James and Adam ran down the stairs with the treasure and went to the front door, "Damn its locked" shouted Adam, we are going to die in here". "Don't be stupid" James said "there must be another way out of here come on lets try the back door we are going to get out of here one way or another". Adam and James ran to the back door and that when they saw a huge maze it was ten meters in length and breath. James said to Adam "this is our escape once we get passed this huge maze were free".

James and Adam entered the maze they knew it would be a long time until they found the exit. Luckily they had a backpack full of food and first aid supplies. Not long after there journey through the maze they reached a dead end. James and Adam went up to the maze and Adam through a rock at it with frustration and the rock went through the maze, they both gasped with supervised.

James and Adam were confused, they did not know how it happened but they guessed it was an illusion. So Adam persuaded James to step through the illusion, they both did and fell through into a hidden area of the maze. They went forward and found a bridge with a large hole below it, "This must be the ghost's trap" James said to Adam. "Well how are we supposed to get through this place" Adam asked James. "We just cross the bridge quickly but you need to go first" James said. Adam bravely crossed the bridge, James almost crossed it but a panel on the bridge gave way but Adam saw this and pulled James to safety before he fell to his death. James said to Adam "thank you for saving my life, we really need to get out of here and soon".

It was a really stormy night, James and Adam had been trying to escape the maze for two years. That night James and Adam where looking for the way out as usual but they did not know that this would be the time they would both die together. James said to Adam "its been two long years since we first entered this maze, but it feels like we have been here for 20 years". "We no longer have any food or first aid supplies left we are going to die in here, the ghost was right all along"Adam said to James. "No!" James shouted "there must be some way out of here and IM not just going to sit around and starve to death".

James and Adam walked for a few miles they stopped and saw a figure in the distance. "Who are you" Adam shouted The figure did not answer him but he ran away instead. "Lets chase after him he must know the way out of here". James and Adam chased the figure for two hours around twists and turns until they finally reached the exit. There was a ladder that reached the top of the maze and the way out. James and Adam both climbed to the top of the ladder at the same time and then the figure appeared from the shadows.

Adam and James both recognized the figure. It was Graham their old friend they thought they had killed in the castle two years ago. "It's Graham" shouted Adam in shock. Then Graham pulled the magic sword from his heart that had been keeping him alive for two whole years and Graham threw the magic sword at Adam with all his might, it rolled and twisted in the air then it went through Adam's head killing him instantly. Graham shouted "I've been waiting for this moment for two long years what took you so long!" James tried to climb down to safety but Graham said "Where do you think your going!" and threw him ten metes to the ground and grabbed his sword from Adams dead body. He jumped down with the sword over his head shouting "DIE!" before James died he said "I Knew i recognized that face, you where the ghost all along." When Graham stabbed the sword through James's body and killed him he said "My revenge is now complete". Then Graham laid down at the end of the maze and bleed to death. The treasure was lost somewhere in the middle of the maze and no one ever saw the treasure or Graham,Adam and James again.

By James Chalmers


End file.
